Fire and Ice Book One: Dawn
by Twilightx3isdabomb
Summary: Rosy finds herself in love with two boys, but which will she choose, and the descion she makes, will start the biggest war the world has ever seen. And oh, the boys arent human. Rated T for some violence and romance.


Fire and Ice

Book One

Dawn

Chapter One

Complete Opposites

Rosy stared out her bedroom window to see what she loved the most, the sun. She would miss this place where she could just simply look to the right to see the one thing that she loved the most. But of course, she would have to live with it.

Rosy was the most average girl in the small town of Irmo South Carolina. The boys at her school would just walk by her not bothering to examine. She had long, curly red hair and freckles around her nose. Unlike the other girls at her school, she didn't care what she looked like, as long as it covered her body.

She liked it that way, but of course, when things grow to your liking, everything changes.

Her mother, Annie Davison was getting married, again. You see Rosie's father left her mother when she was twelve. Even though he had broken her mother's heart, Rosy had grown to like him. And well, her moms new fiancé, not so much.

So, Rosy was going to live with her father. He lived in the complete opposite of Irmo. It was always rainy and dark, which meant the Rosy didn't like the place. But she would have to live with it.

And so today, Rosy was leaving South Carolina behind and was moving to Forks, Washington.

Rosy had never really liked planes, even short trips on them would make her sick. But today, she would be traveling on one for five hours.

"It's going to be ok Rosy, I know it will. George will take care of you." Her mom said. She paused and Rosy saw a hint of doubt in her eyes. "Now give mommy I hug before you leave."

Rosy gave her mom a short hug (she didn't like that about one-hundred people were watching) and boarded the plane that would lead her to the most difficult and dangerous decision she would ever make.

Chapter Two

Deep Down

Rosy walked into her new and strange school the next day, but what she found was strange.

Every boy she saw stared straight at her, not even looking away when she noticed them. Some boys were worse than others, letting there mouths hang open like a machine, but two boys were the worst, and those boys seemed to be the oddest of them all.

One boy was very tall, muscular and tan. He had long, black hair that went down to his shoulder blades. His eyes were a dark, deep tiger's eye color and his eyebrows were raised up to his hair line. Also his eyes widened and his mouth hung open and drool came out. But the weirdest thing was that, Rosy actually liked that he was staring at her.

The other boy was also very tall but not nearly as built. He looked like the kind of guy who would place in the national track meet. He had curly, auburn hair that was the average guy length but something about it looked different. The boy had icy blue eyes that stared at Rosy with such fierce it almost make Rosy scared. He seemed to examine her every move and would not keep his eyes off of her. But once again, Rosy enjoyed it.

Both boys, probably seventeen, the same age as Rosy, began to walk towards her as she walked down the hall to her first block class. Either they just wanted to see her, or they had the same class as her. Either way Rosy liked it.

The tall, Blue eyed boy began to sprint towards the door with speed she had never seen before. He opened the door for her and said, "Hello Rosy my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. I noticed that you were the new girl as you walked down the corridor and I just wanted to introduce myself." And after he was done he did something Rosy would never forget, for it started the whole mess of things, he kissed her on the cheek.

Rosy smiled at him and said "Thanks for your welcome, I… uh I, well thanks. Umm… well I was just wondering, do you want to sit with me in Science?" It was the stupidest thing she could have said.

"I would like that very much. Thank you for the kind offer." And they walked together into the Science lab.

On the way in Rosy got a chance to look back at the mystery boy who had also taken a liking to Bella. His eyes blazed like fire, and his lips were curled back into what looked like, a growl? Strange, Bella thought but she soon forgot about it and she sat at an empty table with Edward.

"So, tell me Rosy why you moved here?" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"My mom, well she got married and…"

"And you don't like the guy. I see. Well Bella I'll just come out and ask." He took a deep breath. "There's no point in waiting because if I do a certain someone might ask first." He glanced at someone behind me and smiled humorously. "Rosy, will you be my girlfriend? I'm sorry if I sound weird asking you within the first few minutes we met each other but for some reason I'm attracted to you, and I have feelings for you."

"Edward, I feel the same way, and yes I will." Rosy said and she smiled at him.

"So at Dawn, will you meet me in the valley on the outskirts of town? I need to tell you something that I'm forbidden to tell anyone, but my love for you is greater than that need." Edward said.

Rosy was to shocked to speak. In the first minute of the relationship he said he loved her. But the shocking thing was, she felt the same way, like deep down she knew they were meant to be. "I will and I promise I will never share your secret. But, what could be so bad that you can't tell anyone, it's just a gossip secret right?" She felt dumb for saying it but she had to speak her mind.

"I wish it was Rosy." And then class began.

Chapter Three

The Weirdest Thing

Rosy climbed into the driver's seat of her car and began driving to the beginning of her adventures. As she drove, she thought about Edward. She suddenly realized that he talked like he was from decades ago. But she thought more about how weird it was that she could fall in love in five minutes.

Edward's face began to pop up in her mind randomly and she liked it. She was completely in love and she knew it, but somewhere in her mind, there was doubt that Edward was the only one she loved. And then she thought about the mystery guy.

She remembered how he had growled when Edward kissed her and his eyes. And suddenly she knew that he was the other man that she loved. It was just like Edward, she had fallen in love at first sight. As she was thinking of this she arrived at the valley. She had to tell Edward about the mystery boy, for she thought he would understand.

"Rosy!" Edward said enthusiastically. "You came." And he pressed his lips against hers. It was the most pleasurable feeling Rosy ever felt, but it was ice cold, like his lips were made of ice.

"Edward, you… you're so cold. You're like Ice." She said.

"I know, that's one of the things ill explain. But first I want to show you something." And he pulled me onto his ice cold back and began to run, but it wasn't a normal run. It was like riding in a car in a NASCAR race but much faster.

"Edward, Edward you're… you're not human." And he stopped.

"You're right Bella I'm not." He paused like he was thinking about something. "I'm a vampire." He said calmly but he took a deep breath after.

Then the weirdest thing happened. She believed him and it just made her love him even more.

"I don't care Edward Cullen. I love you and that will never change." She said.

"Then you're insane. Rosy, I feed off of blood! I can break bones with a flick of my finger! I can read minds!" The last thing was the only thing Rosy cared about.

"You can read my mind?" she took a deep breath. "Then you know what I was thinking on the way here."

"Yes I do but I don't care. But the end you will have to make a choice Rosy, you will have to decide who you will spend your life with." He said with a hint a sorrow in his voice. "And that decision could lead to the largest war this world has ever seen."

I froze. "What do you mean Edward?"

"Your friend, Jacob Black, he's well he's a werewolf. We are enemies. We were made to kill the other. If you choose me, well the others of his kind will join forces with him and attack us. But if you choose him, I will get angry and gather the Vampires and attack the wolves." He said "I'm so sorry Rosy, I wish it didn't have to end like that but it does."

"Why?" I began to cry. The thought of either one of them getting hurt was to much for her to handle. "How do you know?"

"My sister, well Rosy some Vampires have special talents like mine is reading minds. Well my sister's Alice, well she sees the future depending on peoples decisions." He grabbed my chin and stared at my eyes. "And my decision is that if you choose Jacob I will not be able to control myself. I would go crazy. Same for him." He kissed me. "Can we change the subject?" he asked pleadingly.

"Ok." She said. "Well, why don't you suck my blood if that's what you eat?" she asked, half scared of the answer.

"My family, well, we're different than the other vampires. We only drink animal blood because we don't want to be monsters." He answered and Rosy took a relieved breath. "But still, sometimes it's hard to control ourselves. Once or twice a decade we lose control to the people who have the scent that attracts us the most. Lucky for you, your smell doesn't attract me." He told her.

Then something happened that surprised Rosy. A dark shape jumped from the trees around us and grabbed hold of Edward. I noticed the shape was one of a dog. The dog clawed at Edward's back and she screamed.

The dog looked in Rosie's direction and paused which gave Edward time to grab it and throw it into the distance. He got into a vicious crouch and snarled. He jumped onto the dogs back and threw a punch at its back and I heard a crack. The dog whimpered but then amazingly it regained its strength. It tried to bite at Edward's neck but he jumped back just in time.

The vicious fighters circled around each other and Rosy noticed that the dog was a wolf and she realized what that meant. It was Jacob.

"Stop! Stop it please Edward, Jacob stop it!" she started to cry and the wolf transformed into Jacob. Edward got out of his crouch and began to run towards her. So did Jacob.

"Rosy it's alright we're both ok." Edward said.

"Cullen if I ever see you alone with her again I will kill you! You don't realize how dangerous it is and she's my girl anyway!" Jacob shouted.

"We'll see about that Black! You'll soon learn that she will choose me!" Edward shouted back.

"Whatever Edward, Rosy are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine just don't do that I can't stand it." Rosy said.

"Well if that's the case then I'd better leave honey." He said with a smirk on his face as he stared at Edward. He leaned down and kissed her, well more than kissed her, with fire, for what seemed like hours. "Bye Rosy" and then he turned into wolf form and ran into the woods.

Rosy swore that what she saw on Edwards face was much more than anger. It was pure hatred and it was cold and evil. Like Ice. That's what this was all about, the fire in Jacob and the Ice in Edward. Complete enemies. Complete opposites, and the worst thing, completely inhuman.

To be,

Continued


End file.
